majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry Vogel
|latest = }} Jerry Vogel is a criminal used by the Zyklon Brotherhood as a go-between in the County Jail. History In 1999, 2006 and 2013, Jerry is arrested for DUI due to his drinking habits. In his 2013 arrest, Jerry sideswipes a soccer mom in a minivan on her way to soccer practice, breaking her child's leg in the process. As a result, Jerry is sentenced to eleven years in prison for his crime. In 2016, Jerry is held in the County Jail while he files an appeal on his conviction and sentence represented by Jordan Graff pro bono. Due to his charge only being a DUI, Jerry becomes a low-security prisoner and he is ordered by Jordan to act as a go-between for all of the Zyklon Brotherhood members in County. In exchange, the Brotherhood provides Jerry protection in jail. In the months leading up to the trial of Dwight Darnell, Sheriff's Deputy Erin Simms, a high-ranking member of the Brotherhood, orders Jerry to act as a go-between for Dwight and his mother Wildred Darnell, presumably to distract Wildred and keep her from influencing Dwight as his trial approaches. In turn, Simms claims that Jerry is someone who Dwight talks to sometimes and can pass him messages. Simms uses his position to erase all of the recordings of Jerry and Wildred's visits except for the last one where Wildred begs for Jerry to have Dwight see her nine months after Dwight's arrest. Jerry claims that Dwight doesn't want to see his mother and reluctantly agrees to tell Dwight how much his mother loves him. The chauvinistic Jerry orders Wildred to show more cleavage the next time she comes or he won't speak to her. Following Dwight's courtroom shooting, Lieutenant Andy Flynn discovers the logs of Wildred and Jerry's visits as well as Jerry's job as an errand boy for the Brotherhood in jail. Viewing the recording of the last visit between Jerry and Wildred, the detectives decide to bring Jerry in for questioning. In his initial interrogation, Jerry claims that Wildred has the hots for him and that is why she visits him so much. He is confronted by Andy and Detectives Amy Sykes and Julio Sanchez over his links to the Brotherhood and Dwight's courtroom shooting. The three attempt to convince Jerry that the Brotherhood won't hesitate to turn on him, pointing out how violently the mastermind behind the conspiracy is eliminating all involved in it. Sykes promises they can offer Jerry real protection in exchange for his help and Jerry demands that he be released from jail, have his record expunged and be allowed to buy a car without a breathalyzer attached to the ignition in exchange. Without everything he wants, Jerry refuses to cooperate, claiming that he knows a lot of things that they want to hear and doesn't care enough to cooperate otherwise. Knowing that if Jerry is released, he is likely to commit vehicular manslaughter within a year, the detectives refuse. In a successful attempt to get Jerry to talk, Captain Sharon Raydor has SIS Detective Wes Nolan, who has been undercover in the Brotherhood for nearly six years, get himself booked into the County Jail and threaten Jerry. The next morning, Jerry agrees to cooperate in exchange for protective custody "somewhere less Aryan" and two margaritas. Jerry confirms that Simms was the one who ordered Jerry to act as a go-between for Wildred and Dwight and tells them how all of the Brotherhood members in County listen to Simms' orders. When the detectives point out that Simms wouldn't order his own murder, Jerry suggests that it could be his attorney Jordan Graff instead as Jordan had been the one to order him to act as the go-between for all of the Brotherhood members in County. Acting Assistant Chief Fritz Howard offers to give Jerry three margaritas if he will help them to entrap Jordan and Jerry agrees. Jerry meets with Jordan in the Major Crimes conference room, observed by the detectives through a hidden camera. Jerry tells Jordan that he needs help with Jordan's friends in County as they are getting suspicious and threatening since Dwight shot up the courtroom and have been talking about what happened to Simms too. Jerry brings up his go-between work for Wildred and tells Jordan that he has seen Wildred at the PAB. Jordan orders Jerry not to worry about Wildred as she doesn't know anything "and when it comes down to it, neither do you." Jerry starts suggesting that Wildred has revealed Jordan's plans to the police, but gets too forceful and eager while trying to get Jordan to talk, exposing Jerry's actions to the annoyance of the watching detectives. Jordan quits as Jerry's attorney with Jerry threatening to tell the police what he knows if Jordan quits. However, Jordan points out that Jerry doesn't know anything. Jordan wishes Jerry luck with his appeal and threateningly tells Jerry that he should get protective custody before leaving. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5